A Time of Love
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: This is more Justicykes and i changed my profile pic :3 and its justicykes I will be changing it regularly. I hope you enjoy and I have finished DD FINALLY so now i will write more now :3


A Time of Love

Athena and Apollo were sitting at their desks working on a case that involved a girl named Kendall she was framed for murder and it was her own sister that was killed so of course the two defense attorney's wanted to save her.

"Apollo I still don't get why she was accused! I mean it was her sister that was killed!" Athena said angrily.

"I know it's really weird she was accused of killing her sister but it was just because she was there after the killing looking at her sister's dead body."

"True... but I'm still mad."

She stood up and started walking over to his desk but completely slipped on some random ice that had melted right after their boss had left.

"Athena! Are you ok?" He said as he started helping her up.

"I'm fine Apollo."

"Thank god-." He was saying but was interrupted because of her kissing him on the cheek and he was astonished.

"Athena what was that kiss for?" He asked still astonished.

"I- I don't know I just guess it was just a thanks for helping me type thing."

"Heh. Well your welcome Athena."

He helped her up and she hugged him and he felt like his feeling changed for her.

"Athena I think you're an amazing girl and one girl I never want to lose."

"I say the same to you Apollo." She said a hugged him tighter.

He went and turned on some slow music. When he got back to her immediately he placed his hands on her waist and she placed her arms around his neck and they didn't feel awkward at all they felt happier than ever.

They danced for a while; they felt like they were the only two people on earth. He felt like kissing her but didn't know what would happen if he did.

"Athena you look gorgeous tonight."

"You look handsome tonight Apollo."

"Apollo please never leave me."

"I won't Athena you're the only girl I would stay with for eternity."

They got closer and continued dancing she felt like everything was magic. He felt like he liked her more than just a friend.

"I feel happier about this since Mr. Wright and Trucy aren't here." She said still feeling like magic.

"Same here I would feel awkward if our boss and my half- sister were here."

They got as close as possible, her find was going blank on what to say same with him so they were quiet for a while.

It wasn't until about 10 minutes later until they started talking again.

"Athena your blue eyes give off a little sparkle."

"Apollo your brown hair is so soft and nice."

They stopped dancing and turned off the music to where it was so quiet they didn't want to talk and they fell asleep next to each other. He was cradling her in his arms and she was lying on his chest and they felt happy.

They woke up at 5:00 am and then they sat on the couch in the same position for a long time they wouldn't move they didn't want to move.

"Apollo don't you think it's a little weird were doing this cause I mean the rules here are no romance in the office as stated by Mr. Wright."

"Athena as long as he doesn't know then were fine."

Apollo kissed her on the forehead and she felt happier than normal.

"Justice, you are under arrest."

"For what reason?" He asked smiling.

"For stealing my heart."

"I love you Cykes."

"I love you too Justice."

4 Hours later

It was boisterous in the office Phoenix was working on a case with Ema, Athena and Apollo were working on two different cases but the cases were kind of connected.

"Ema, can you take this down to the precinct to be tested?"

"Sure Mr. Wright! I'll be back in 10 minutes!"

"Apollo look! It's right here how the cases are connected!"

He looked over at the photo and then looked at the case file he had.

"Athena you're absolutely right! It's connected by the murder weapon and the prints!"

"Ok guys I'm going to go down to the precinct and talk to Klavier okay?"

"Ok Mr. Wright!" They both said and worked on their cases more.

It had been 30 minutes since Phoenix and Ema left, and Apollo couldn't keep himself from wanting to kiss Athena.

"Apollo why are-." She tried to ask him a question but was interrupted by his lips coming into contact with hers.

"Good god you two! What are you doing?!"

"M- Mr. Wright… I'm sorry I kissed her without thinking, and I know the rule is no romance in the office."

"What are you talking about Apollo!? You just kissed one of the most beautiful girls in the world!" He exclaimed looking at his protégée with a WTF look (lol).

Athena and Ema stayed quiet and snuck out of the office.

"Athena how was the kiss?"

"It felt magical Ema, I felt like Apollo and I were the only people on earth."

"Aww, that's how I felt when Klavier first kissed me it, was like magic."

"First kiss Ema?"

"Yep… same scenario for you?"

"Yep! I mean Simon tried to kiss me once when he was a normal human being but I just pushed him away." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's what I did once when Klavier and I were just friends, that Glimmerous Fop."

"Why do you call him a Glimmerous Fop?"

"He is just Glamorous and an idiot."

"I would have to agree."

The two girls just laughed and went back inside.

2 Hours Later

"Bye Mr. Wright!" Ema, Athena and Apollo all said at the same time.

"Alright guys I have to meet Klavier somewhere in a few minutes."

"Bye Ema!"

"Bye guys!" She said and left.

He kissed her passionately on the lips and she felt happier than she ever had EVER.

"I love you Athena."

"I love you too."

They feel asleep in the same position as they had the previous night.

She dreamed about both of them being in a world alone and they were just alone and she felt like she was on a cloud. She was woken up in a nicer way today by her new boyfriend, he kissed her passionately and she enjoyed waking up to seeing his face.

"Justice you are under arrest once again."

"Oh am I now?"

"Yep and it's for killing me with a kiss."

He couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Cykes."

"I love you too Justice."

**A/N: Heyoooo people's I hope you enjoyed this 1****st**** chapter and instead of Apollo saying "I love you Athena." I type it saying "I love you Cykes." Vice versa as well.**

**I will be making more chapters of this and I just have a shout-out to a friend of mine for writing the CUTEST fanfic EVER, Madfox32 you win an Oscar for making Clay x Ema :3 anyways peace!**


End file.
